fan_characters_welcomefandomcom-20200214-history
Lezzex Noipec
Lezzex Noipec is a mint blooded troll, also known as testyAlchemist. In the memo of VARIOUS names (I lIkE thE nEw nAmEs… hEhE) Oh no. As I was saying, Lezzex is usually an OP along with Jawn and Erise. Backstory Lezzex was born a minor mutant. Minor because he is still on the hemospectrum, but is slightly off. (my blOOd Is AwEsOmE!!) Whatever. He was sent to live alone in the forest. He wasn’t an exile exactly for his blood was not that bad. (In yO fAcE kArkAt!!) Shut up. His care taker was Owldad. (speaking Of whIch! lEts tAlk AbOUt hIm!) Ugh. Fine. Owldad was Lezzex’s lusus. He took care after Lezzex after he got sent to the forest. Owldad resembles a giant white barn owl. (I lOvE OwldAd sO cOOl thAt fUckIng bEAst *swoon* hEhE) Lezzex has dubbed him “Sir Fizzle Bottom” (hEll yUs) the lusus has grown fond of the name and allows only Lezzex to call him that. Owldad will eat almost anything that isn’t actual food. Lezzex grew up with it, so he thought it was okay. He even goes to the extent of refusing real food. (thAt shIt Is nAsty!! I wOUld mUch prEfEr chAIrs!) Moving on. Lezzex doesn’t enjoy sexual activities… That is, he doesn’t like participating, but he enjoys watching. He has even encouraged it among people. (It Isnt wrOng dAmmIt!) I’m going to ignore you now. He hasn’t ever participated in those activities. (I wAs AbOUt tOO bUt thEn shE slapped mE AftEr I wAlkEd IntO hOUsE) Yes. Lezzex once was told he was going to mate with someone, but the girl slapped him AFTER telling him to pale with her. It could be believed that this is the reason he doesn’t pail. On many accounts from Jawn, he has been asked to pail- (I REFUSED EVERYTIME!!) *sigh* Yes. Lezzex does not want to have “sweet sex” (hEhEhE gEt It cAUsE wE’rE trIckstErs~) with Jawn. (OnwArd tO glOry~) Personaltiy Relationships Quirk Lezzex’s quirk is capitalizing vowels. He also puts the words in front of “of” together. EX: woulda, shoulda, sorta, ETC… He says “unno” to replace “don’t know”. He has various smilies: O,O O\,/O {:K }:K O),(O |:K tO,Ot U,U --,-- ( O ),( O ) D:K d:K Session When Lezzex was going through his session many things happened to him. He was the last one in his group of 8 to get into the game. He was the best alchemist in the group and close to the smartest. He did some remarkable things. The most interesting was him becoming scratch. He was going around his world trying to figure things out with Galexy, his other morail, when she left to “find clues and such”. Lezzex, being the idiot he was, (fUck yOU tOO) was messing with his shovel cannon. He hadn’t figured out how to use it correctly. He began slamming the blunt end on the ground which caused it to fire. A beam of energy shot from the alchemized shovel. It scorched his head and he fell limp. A few minutes passed and Galexy came back to the rendezvous point. This is where she found Lezzex on the ground with his face burnt. She didn’t know if he was dead or not so she ran around frantically and finally made the decision. The decision of bringing him to the quest bed. As she arrived to his quest bed, they saw someone else there. It was on one of the consorts. Lezzex never liked them (DAMN STRAIGHT O\,/O) so it’s probably best he was out of it. Galexy began laying him on his quest bed. The consort that was there pushed Galexy away from Lezzex, took Lezzex, and brought him to a building in the rubble. In that building was a nest for the consort but also a home for a Felt member. (nEvEr EvEn gOttA lOOk At hIs fAcE….) In the nest of the consort, was a kernel sprite. This already leads to trouble. Lezzex, being passes out, couldn’t abscond. The Scratch, walked over to the consort. And tripped. (thAt’s whAt hAppEnEd?) Yes. He landed on Lezzex as the consort scampered away. (AnOthEr rEAsOn tO hAtE those bAstArds) STOP INTERRUPTING!!! Ahem. The sprite proceeded to fuse the two together. This is how Lezzex became part scratch. Hive/Respite block Fun Facts picture030.jpg|'CONCEPT SCRATCH LEZZEX' picture031.jpg|'CONCEPT HUNGER LEZZEX'' was first called crazed picture028.jpg|'CONCEPT NORMAL LEZZEX' picture034.jpg|'CONCEPT GENDERBENT LEZZEX' Lezzie 1. Lezzex has an exception for the no eating foods policy. Which is pancakes.  This happens to be the food that engages his trickster  Pancakes are his favorite things to eat 2. Lezzex loves Owldad so much he shrunk him to fit in his pocket  When shrunk, Owldad looks like a screech Owl 3. Lezzex’s last name is noipec.  Its ion backwards with “pec”.  Ion is something in an atom. This could be a reference to his short height.  “Pec” because it sounds like “peck” as in a bird. 4. Lezzex hates nicknames. (gOd dAmn rIght!!!) 5. Only capitalizes vowels because he states, (I cAnt rEmEmbEr them sOmEtImEs) 6. note: lezzex has no BANIES